Chroniques d'un ninja masqué
by AceFireFlies
Summary: Un matin comme les autres, passé devant la tombe de son vieil ami, Kakashi retrouve une ombre venue droit du passé. Il lui raconte alors comment s'est déroulée sa vie de sa naissance à ses vieux jours.
1. Prologue : un matin comme les autres ?

**Disclaimer.** Tout se petit monde n'appartient qu'à Masashi Kishimoto ! (J'ai bien tenté l'inception pour qu'il l'oublie, mais son esprit est trop résistant)

**Note de** **l'auteur.** Ce n'est pas la première fanfiction que j'écris, mais c'est la première que je poste ici (avec ce compte du moins). En résumé, c'est simplement la vie de Kakashi, racontée par... Kakashi ! Comme vous le savez sans doute, on ne sais pas grand chose dessus (excepté le Kakashi gaiden, et encore...), donc il y aura pas mal de freestyle.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit des critiques (mais constructives alors, please) ou des compliment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chroniques D'Un Ninja Masqué.**

**Prologue : Un Matin Comme Les Autres ?**

Comme tous les jours, l'homme était le premier éveillé : si ce n'était pour partir en mission, les autres habitants du village ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de se lever à une heure pareille. Il se lava en vitesse, s'habilla et mit son éternel masque. Il sortit, tout était gris. Il inspira un grand coup. Depuis combien de temps, n'avait-il pas respiré l'air de son village, sans ce bout de tissus qui le séparait de tout ? Il ne se souvenait même plus quelles sensations on pouvait en éprouver. Il avança, seul, comme toujours. Peut-être que ce serait pour aujourd'hui ? Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il s'était toujours imaginé que cela aurait lieu l'une des premières journées d'été, comme ce jour-ci. Qu'un vent fort soufflerait, comme ce jour-ci. Que les nuages cacheraient la lumière naissante du soleil, comme ce jour-ci. Il arriva au bout du village, traversa un morceau de forêt, un terrain d'entrainement, et ce retrouva devant la tombe.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se sentait le plus seul. Depuis cette mission, il n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer le voir un jour, ici. Comme d'habitude, le monde s'effaça, petit à petit. Il se retrouva isolé de tout. Il n'entendait plus le bruit du vent, ne le sentait plus sur sa peau et ne voyait rien d'autre que cette pierre. Dans ces instants, il perdait toute notion de temps. Il était comme happé par le monde des morts. Là où se trouvait tout ceux à qui il tenait à l'époque. Mais il ne les voyait pas. Il passait tout ses matins à les appeler, tenter de leur parler, mais il ne recevait jamais de réponses.

Il pensa furtivement qu'aujourd'hui serait comme les autres jours, mais avant même qu'il n'ait clairement formulé cette pensée, une main lui secoua l'épaule. Il écarquilla les yeux, même s'il n'en avait qu'un de visible. Son cœur rata un battement, puis il se ressaisi. Il inspira, ce pencha en avant et expira un grand coup. C'était sans doute quelqu'un d'autre venu lui aussi prier un mort. Il se retourna. Lentement. C'était lui. Toutes ces années d'attente étaient enfin finies. Il sourit. C'était le même sourire que celui qu'un homme ayant tout accompli brandirait face à la mort. Le garçon le lui rendit. Celui-ci respirait la joie de vivre. Ce genre de visage qui fait espérer à toutes les mères que leur enfant ne grandisse jamais. L'enfant prit la main de l'homme masqué et l'entraina plus loin, dans la forêt. Ils s'assirent sur un amas de rochers, et l'homme commença à parler. C'était un étrange spectacle, ce vieil homme racontant sa vie, attentivement écouté par un garçon qui absorbait la moindre de ses paroles, comme si c'étaient les premières qu'il entendait depuis des années.


	2. Chapitre 1 : de zéro à six ans

**Disclaimer.** Tout se petit monde n'appartient qu'à Masashi Kishimoto ! (J'ai bien tenté l'inception pour qu'il l'oublie, mais son esprit est trop résistant)

**Note.** Si je me contentais de raconter ce qu'on sait, cette fic ne serait qu'une pale copie du manga, les images en moins. J'ai donc du inventer, mais toujours en tentant de respecter l'esprit du manga.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Mon père m'a élevé seul. Je pense qu'il a fait de son mieux pour moi, autant durant ses missions qu'à la maison. J'ai passé les premières années de ma vie à l'admirer. Je n'avais pas besoin que lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre me raconte ses exploits pour savoir qu'il était fantastique. Cependant, son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Il partait souvent en mission d'escorte ou d'espionnage dans d'autres pays, et me laissait seul. Au début, il s'arrangeait avec des amis, ou le peu de famille que nous avions pour que je sois gardé. Mais à seulement trois ans, je n'en avais déjà plus besoin.

Pendant ses absences, j'étudiais ou m'entraînais. Je rêvais qu'un jour, nous partirions en mission ensemble. Je l'épaulerais, et il serait fier de moi. J'appris le code ninja par cœur, et le respectai à la lettre. J'appris à me méfier de tout le monde, même du simple vendeur de ramen du bout de la rue. Je ne sortais jamais de chez moi sans masque. Il ne tombait qu'une fois la porte d'entrée fermée. Mon père était le seul à voir mon visage. C'est avec tous ces efforts – et sans doute un minimum de talent inné – que je devins genin à cinq ans, et quittai l'académie.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la 3e grande guerre ninja éclata. Mon père travaillait plus. Je m'entrainais plus. Mon masque ne s'arrêtait pas qu'au physique, je dressais un mur entre moi et les autres. Si je voulais devenir le ninja parfait, je ne devais pas avoir d'attaches inutiles. Au début, mon équipe me prenait avec des gants. Ils pensaient à un coup de chance ou un piston. Mais après plus d'une année passée avec eux, alors que l'examen chunin approchait, les choses changèrent.

Suite à une grande bataille rondement menée par Konoha, le Seigneur féodal organisa un grand évènement pour distribuer des récompenses sans intérêt, et en profiter pour fêter sa vingtième année à la tête de notre pays. Mais de par sa nature de chef, l'homme s'inquiétait des potentiels ennemis voulant sa mort. De nombreux junin se battaient déjà ailleurs, aussi, pour compléter la sécurité, on fit appel à nous et à d'autres équipes de notre niveau. Nous étions quatre à surveiller un endroit précis à l'orée de la forêt.

Quand notre professeur partit faire ses besoins – il faut croire que l'assaillant avait patiemment attendu son moment –, on nous attaqua. Il attrapa un de mes coéquipiers, et plaça un kunai sous sa gorge. Il nous dit de sagement le laisser passer, si on ne voulait pas que notre « ami » finisse raccourci d'une tête au niveau du coup. Megumi, il me semble que c'était le nom d'une des membres de l'équipe, tremblait comme une feuille et acquiesça vaguement. J'inspectai rapidement notre ennemi. Sa prise n'était pas bonne, j'aurais été à la place de mon ainé, je m'en serais facilement défait. Il était mal équipé, quatre ou cinq kunai, et je ne voyais ni shuriken, ni parchemin. On pouvait noter à son regard qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il était apparemment mal renseigné sur les lieus de son attaque : il s'en était sans doute pris à nous à cause de notre jeune âge. Mais l'entrée la plus proche du palais, était gardée par deux junin, dont un Hyuga. Il était seul, pour s'en prendre à la personnalité la plus importante du pays du feu. C'était sans doute un homme désespéré, pas professionnel, qui avait une quelconque vengeance à accomplir ici. J'utilisai une banale technique de métamorphose pour ressemblait au junin qui nous accompagnait. Je bluffai en disant que cette tactique fonctionnait à chaque fois pour attirer les ennemis en plein piège. Pendant que je parlai, je le voyais commencer à paniquer. Notre sensei arriva par derrière et lui trancha la gorge. Mes deux camarades avait été parfaitement inutiles.

Le mois d'après, nous passions l'examen chunin ensemble. Je me démarquai, eux non. J'avais à peine six ans, et l'on considérait déjà que j'avais les capacités d'un chef d'équipe.


End file.
